


The Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy wants to propose to Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Daisy was at the weekly dinner with her dads. Ever since she moved out, she still comes for dinner every weekend. But today she wants to talk to her dads about something. Its going to be a big step in her life.  
Both Phil and Clint are very proud of their daughter. Daisy is 23 now and works as a SHIELD agent and part time consultant for Stark Industries. But no matter how old she gets, she will always be their baby girl.  
But today they noticed that Daisy was a little distracted. She wanted to talk to them.

Daisy said, "Daddy Papa, I have to tell you something."

Clint said, "Yes baby girl. You can tell us anything."

Daisy said, "I have decided to propose to Jemma. We have been going out for 5 years and she is the one for me."

Phil said, "Good to know. Both you and Jemma are in a stable relationship. You have our permission."

Daisy said, "Thanks Daddy, Papa. I hope our relationship stays as strong as yours."

Clint says, "You both love each other very much."

Daisy said, "Yeah we do."

2 days later

Daisy calls Clint and says, "She said yes. I'm getting married."

Clint says, "Congrats baby girl." He texted Phil.

Their daughter was getting married.


End file.
